No Care
No Care (em português, "Nenhum cuidado") é um single da banda Daughter, de seu segundo álbum Not to Disappear. A música é tocada no segundo episódio de Life is Strange: Before the Storm, quando Chloe picha todo o banheiro depois de ter sido suspensa/expulsa da Academia Blackwell. Letra Inglês= Inglês :No one asks me for dances because I only know how to flail :I always hit like I'm drowning, dead arms around him :I'd rather stand still, hold tightly to the walls :No care, no care in the world :No care, no care in the world :I don't care, I don't care anymore :I don't care, I don't care :Love you in a panic because I prefer to sit on fences :Spit-kissing on my sickbed :I'm not searching for replacements :But we are like broken instruments :Twisted up and wheezing out the runnels :Sleepless folks watching light grow :Through their early morning windows :I don't care, I don't care anymore :I don't care, I don't care :Oh, I'm too drunk to fight, hurlings curses at your surface :Because I'm aware, because it hurts that I'm in love again :And you have kissed my neck so your arguments are insane :Fighting over the way something was said :Well, I'm still here like a cheap threat :No care, no care in the world :No care, no care in the world :I don't care, I don't care anymore :I don't care, I don't care :Oh, there has only been one time where we fucked :And I felt like a bad memory :Like my spine was a reminder of her :And you said that you felt sick :I was so heavy hearted, lying side-on with you afterwards :How I wanted you to promise we'd only make :How I wanted you to promise we'd only make :How I wanted you to promise we'd only make love :But my mouth felt like I was choking, broken glass :So I just slept it off :You see, my mouth felt like it could talk the end of us :So I just slept it off, slept it off :No care, no care in the world :No care, no care :I don't care, I don't care anymore :I don't care, I don't care :Ah, I'm too drunk to fight :I only wanted you to promise me we would only ever make love :But my mouth felt like I was choking, broken glass :So I just slept it off :Wanted you to promise me we would only ever make :Wanted you to promise me we would only ever make love |-|Tradução= Tradução :Ninguém me chama pra dançar porque eu só sei me balançar :Sempre caio como se estivesse me afogando, braços dormentes em volta dele :Eu prefiro ficar parada, apoiando com força nas paredes :Não me importo, não me importo com o mundo :Não me importo, não me importo com o mundo :Eu não me importo, não me importo mais :Eu não me importo, não me importo :Te amo com pânico porque prefiro me sentar nas cercas :Fazendo oral na minha maca :Não estou procurando substitutos :Mas nós somos como instrumentos quebrados :Torcidos e chiando nos córregos* :Seres sem dormir assistindo ao sol nascer :Por suas janelas de manhã cedo :Eu não me importo, não me importo mais :Eu não me importo, não me importo :Oh, eu estou muito bêbada pra lutar, rogando pragas na sua superfície :Porque eu sei, porque dói estar apaixonada de novo :E você beijou meu pescoço, então suas brigas são estúpidas :Brigar pelo jeito que algo foi dito :Bem, eu ainda estou aqui como uma ameaça barata :Não me importo, não me importo com o mundo :Não me importo, não me importo com o mundo :Eu não me importo, não me importo mais :Eu não me importo, não me importo :Oh, houve apenas uma vez que nós transamos :E foi uma lembrança ruim :Como se a minha coluna me lembrasse dela :E você disse que se sentiu péssimo :Eu fiquei muito depressiva, deitada ao seu lado depois :Como eu queria que você prometesse que a gente só faria :Como eu queria que você prometesse que a gente só faria :Como eu queria que você prometesse que a gente só faria amor :Mas minha boca parecia estar sufocando, vidros quebrados :Então eu dormi :Você vê, minha boca poderia dizer que esse era o fim pra nós :Então eu só dormi, só dormi :Não me importo, não me importo com o mundo :Não me importo, não me importo :Eu não me importo, não me importo mais :Eu não me importo, não me importo :Oh, eu estou muito bêbada pra lutar :Eu só queria que você prometesse que a gente faria amor :Mas minha boca parecia estar sufocando, vidros quebrados :Então eu dormi :Queria que você prometesse que a gente só faria :Queria que você prometesse que a gente só faria amor Interpretação Esta música pode ser interpretada como uma ânsia de Chloe em sair de vez da Blackwell por não ter mais interesse em estudar, após ter sofrido muito com a morte do seu pai, perdendo os seus objetivos e optando por outros caminhos, também se referindo à escola como "BlackHell". Se o jogador jogou o primeiro jogo, Life is Strange, notará que na realidade alternativa, Chloe continua com seus estudos, tendo um desempenho acadêmico excelente na Blackwell. Vídeos Daughter - No Care Chloe's Bathroom Graffiti (LiS Before the Storm Episode 2 Intro) (O editor vai por em 60fps, pq 60 é 60!) Link Externo * Google Play Musica Letras Navegação en:No Care ru:No Care Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Daughter Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas